


Dogs

by SketchLockwood



Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: Edward IV was a known dog loverLighthearted writing about the that





	Dogs

It barked, the damn creature barked at her. He had barked her awake and she could not bear it, could not tolerate it as she had grabbed the mutt by its scruff and half dragged it from her apartments and down the hall, entering her husbands rooms without warning. 

Ned sat alone, turning cards over on an expansive table. He muttered to himself until he heard the creature whine. He turned, frowning as he saw his wife still dressed in her chemise and holding the dog before she dropped it. It yelped and ran to him, expecting his love and affection. Affection it found as he pulled it to his knee, tickling the hounds ears. “Beth.” He muttered.

“Your mutt awoke me. Again. He is not the only to do it. Barking, whining, crying. I cannot tolerate it Ned. They chew, they fight, they drool and...” she broke off, putting her head in her hands. “Others I hear keep their dogs in stables and the likes-“

“They would get cold.” He shrugged, acting as though he paid the dog more attention than her as it snuggled to his chest in Perhaps the warmest embrace she had ever seen. 

“I do not care. You will get cold if they do not Edward.” He scoffed, his attention now moved to tickling the creatures belly.   
“Would you stop that and take me seriously, for once?” 

“Of course dear, anything.” He tickled harder, smiling as the mutt kicked its legs in contentment. 

“Then have these beasts tamed! Do not treat them with the regard with which you treat your children, or your wife.”

“Some would say I treat them better.” He jested, though she saw no humour in it. In truth she only saw honesty behind those words. 

“You will have something done.”

“And what shall I have done, Beth? They will not live outside in the winter, unless you seek to make me also. They are not wild animals and I will not have them treated such-“ 

“Then have them tamed.” She repeated. “Or god help me.”

“What would you have me do? Employ a household for the dogs?” She fell silent, a small smile upon her face. “You surely jest?”


End file.
